


Family Matters

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotora briefly develops a spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Kirai is hanging around in the main part of the cafe, being noticeable enough. Kotora would lecture him about subtlety, but he’d probably just tell him to shut up, as usual, so he doesn’t bother.

He’s keeping an eye on Kirai, so he notices right away when Rocca approaches him, managing not to trip even once.

“Um… excuse me…” Rocca tightly grips the pad she carries around for her waitressing like it was her last lifeline. “You’re Kirai, right?”

“That’s right. I’m the amaaaazing Kirai Nasuga.” Kirai sounds bored as he answers. “What do you want?”

She gulps. “I just noticed you’ve been really mean to Uncle, um, the cafe owner. A-and I’d like you to stop!”

“Huh, why would I stop just because some girl tells me to?” Kirai looks almost genuinely surprised by the idea. “You’re a real idiot.”

“Even so!” she says. Her self-esteem is poor, that’s something he should probably talk to her about later. “I’ll ask politely, but I won’t go away until you promise to treat him nicer!”

Kirai yawns. “How boring. Well, I guess you’ll entertain me for a little bit.”

This is code for ‘I’m going to send you a whole bunch of viruses until you can’t walk straight’. Kotora has seen him do this before, and he moves without thinking.

Kirai squawks when Kotora grabs him from behind and starts dragging him away. “What?! Let me go, old man!” He digs in his feet, but the strength of a grade schooler is hopeless compared to that of an adult, even if it’s someone like Kotora who was never particularly brawny.

Once they’re in the back room, Kotora turns him around. “If you ever hassle Rocca again,” he says, in the firmest voice he can manage, “I will tell the boss about you. You will get in trouble. I will ask to work with Tobari instead, and you will be spending time in the control room instead of out here, understand?”

“She was the one hassling me in the first place,” says Kirai, in what is unmistakably a whine.

“Understand?” asks Kotora, gripping his shoulders more tightly.

“Geeze, okay, fine, old man.” Kirai folds his arms. “I won’t send viruses to your lolicon crush.”

“She’s my niece,” says Kotora, and lets him go. He relaxes a little, and his voice loses the strength it had had. “Thank you.”

“Weird. I didn’t think you even had a spine in you,” says Kirai.

“Well… Family is made of the people you’d do things for that you wouldn’t do otherwise, right?” says Kotora. “Rocca’s not the confrontational type either.”

Kirai considers that for a second, then sticks his tongue out. “Nah. They’re just people who’re related to you by some chance. Nothing else to it.”

“I’m sorry you think that way,” says Kotora. He needs to talk to Rocca about antagonizing dangerous people, even if by all reason a small child shouldn’t fall into that category. Maybe he can use the ‘be polite to customers even if you never see them actually order anything’ talk.


End file.
